Rien n'est eternel
by Spika
Summary: Si l'on nous offrait la chance de revenir en arriére que changerions nous dans nos vies ? Si vous n'avez pas de réponse Drago lui en a une petite idée...
1. Prologue

**Rien n'est eternel**

**Notes de l'auteur ****: eh oui me revoila deja sur une nouvelle fic alors meme que je n'ai toujours pas bouclé celles en cours..mais que voulez vous on se refait pas et j'ai tellement adoré le livre "Seras tu là" de Guillaume Musso que j'ai desuite imaginé cette meme histoire à la sauce Harry Potter... avec bien évidément dans le role des deux amoureux mon couplé préféré : Drago et Hermione !Ceci est donc une libre interpretation de ce roman qui j'espére vous plaira autant qu'à moi !!! ne vous inquietez les autres fics ne sont pas abandonnées pour autant mais j'avais besoin d'un petit espace liberté et cette fic fera parfaitement l'affaire..LOL;)**

**Disclaimer ****: tout à J.K ROWLING et aussi à Guillaume Musso **

**Prologue**

**Dans un endroit perdu d'Afrique du Sud **

**Septembre 2035 **

**Drago a 55 ans**

Il ne s'y ferait jamais à ces foutus engins moldus : trop lents, trop gros, trop.. imprévisibles ..tout simplement. Pourtant , lorsqu'il entendit distinctement le bruit des palmes de l'hélicoptère de la croix rouge, il retint avec grande peine un soupir de soulagement.

La mission avait été bien plus risquée qu'elle n'aurait du l'être et l'homme avait déjà en réserve emmagasiner un nombre impressionnant de petites remarques bien senties à l'adresse de son non moins meilleur ami, resté bien tranquillement dans son cottage chaleureux d'Angleterre…

Parfois il se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, juste en souvenir d'un temps où la simple idée d'être ami avec le Survivant n'était même pas envisageable, ni même concevable… C'était une autre époque et depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pour eux, pour lui, pour elle…

- Alors Drago on rêve à son prince charmant ?

Surpris dans ses pensées d'un passé révolu depuis longtemps, l'homme toujours aussi blond qu'avant ne mit pourtant pas beaucoup de temps à revenir dans le présent et à son ou plutôt ses interlocuteurs toujours aussi jumeaux, les Weasley :

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Une demi heure de plus et on ne pouvait plus partir d'ici avant 3 jours ! Vous croyez sincèrement que j'aurais pu rester 3 jours ici dans ce trou de moldus avec une armée de Mangemorts à mes trousses et votre abruti de frère par-dessus tout !!

Fred et Georges éclatèrent de rire mais le bruit des hélices se fit soudainement plus fort et Drago ne put entendre ce qu'ils lui répondirent. Mais en revanche la voix franche et toujours aussi assuré de son ami de la première heure lui parvint aisément :

- Magnes toi Drago ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps ici. Les moldus vont bien vite comprendre qu'il leur manque un appareil et comme il est impossible de transplaner..

- Je sais Blaise. Merci du renseignement. Mais c'est la faute de Saint Potter si l'on se retrouve dans cette galère !!

- Encore à critiquer Harry hein Malfoy ? A croire que tu n'arriveras jamais à te débarrasser de cette foutue manie !

- Les habitudes Weasley…les habitudes…

Puis avisant le sang qui gouttait du bras droit de son non moins également ami, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais en public, à la différence des jumeaux :

- Sérieusement Ron tu pouvais pas faire plus attention ! Ils étaient combien pour…

Puis Drago les vit et s'arrêta net dans ses récriminations… Ils devaient être au moins une vingtaine, toute une tribu sans doute mais seulement composée d'enfants et de personnes âgées.

Suivant le regard de son ami Ron n'eut plus qu'à expliquer leur présence :

- Je les ai trouvé alors que je revenais ici. Deux des leurs sont des enfants sorciers et ils craignent que des mages noirs ne cherchent à les enlever pour…vous savez quoi…Apparemment ils sont pourchassés par deux Mangemorts depuis quelques jours. Je crois que c'était les deux que j'ai surpris avant de vous retrouver mais j'en suis pas sur…

- Bon c'est bien jolie cette histoire mais si on y allait maintenant s'impatienta Blaise. Je nous donne 10 minutes pas une de plus avant que toute cette mission ne tourne à la catastrophe. On en peut rien faire de plus… Mission terminée on rentre à la base !

Ron et Drago échangèrent un regard puis sans quitter désormais des yeux les deux enfant désignés par le roux comme des sorciers, l'Auror Malfoy s'adressa aux jumeaux :

- Combien de temps avant la relève ?

Un soupir largement perceptible malgré le bruit qui se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant des palmes de l'hélicoptère.

- J'ai dit combien de temps ?

- 3 jours minimum.

- Fred !

- Quoi ? Il nous a posé une question. Je lui réponds. Il est en principe notre supérieur ne l'oublie pas.

Mais la réponse sans appel de Drago fit presque regretter ses paroles à Fred :

- Très bien. Je reste ici. Vous vous rentrez.

Puis voyant le regard alarmé et consterné que lui lançait tous ses amis il continua d'un ton sans réplique:

- C'est un ordre.

Et jetant un dernier regard vers l'appareil moldu qu'il détestait mais qui était sa dernière chance de partir avant 3 jours il se détourna brusquement et rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'était formé à distance respectueuse de ce quatuor tellement inconnu ici dans cette partie du monde alors qu'il était si célèbre dans l'autre. Il prit dans ses deux mains celles des deux petits enfants sorciers puis croisa les yeux d'un certain Ronald Weasley qui en cet instant pouvait bien être le seul à comprendre sa décision…

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Finalement la relève avait mis bien plus de temps que prévu pour les rejoindre mais Drago s'en fichait. Il avait besoin parfois de se jeter dans ses sortes de missions un peu suicidaires et cette manière de vivre ainsi dangereusement lui permettait d'oublier pour quelque temps sa vie si ennuyeuse de Londres…

Mais maintenant il était l'heure de partir et Drago s'apprêtait à quitter la case dans laquelle il avait séjourné durant son séjour mi forcé mi volontaire de protection rapprochée quand un léger raclement de porte lui fit relever la tête.

C'était le chef du village et Drago baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect et de salut..

- Ils vont vivre en paix désormais.

Drago comprit qu'il lui parlait des enfants et il n'eut pas le courage de le décevoir en lui disant qu'au contraire leur tranquillité venait de disparaître avec l'arrivée des membres du Congrès. Alors il hocha simplement la tête. Il les avait protégé et ils étaient en sécurité maintenant: c'était là l'essentiel.

Croyant que le vieux chef en avait fini avec ses remerciements Drago reporta son attention à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'où il apercevait toute la petite communauté rassemblée autour de sorciers que Drago avait pris en grippe dés leur création même s'il devait bien leur reconnaître une certaine utilité, ces mages blancs par opposition aux derniers partisans de Voldemort. Toutefois il n'était pas encore convaincu de leur réelle motivation dans ce qu'ils appelaient l'aide aux plus faibles et Harry lui-même ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance.

Ainsi préoccupé plus par ce qu'il voyait dehors que par celui qui se trouvait encore dans sa case, Drago eut quelques difficultés à saisir le sens des paroles de son hôte lorsque celui-ci lui demanda :

- Si vous aviez la possibilité de voir l'un de vos vœux exaucé, lequel choisiriez vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Quel serait votre plus grand désir en ce monde.. Auror ?

Un instant Drago eut envie de lui répondre comme il avait toujours répondu à un inconnu qui se permettait de lui poser ce genre de question. Il avait accumulé pas mal d'expérience en la matière ces 20 dernières années… Puis il croisa le regard du vieil homme et toutes ses anciennes habitudes qui ne mettaient toujours pas beaucoup de temps avant de revenir s'enfuirent comme s'il ne pouvait rien cacher à ce quasi étranger qui lui faisait face. Saisie par une émotion qu'il avait cru enfouie depuis de longues années, il s'entendit murmurer :

- Je voudrais revoir une femme.

- Une femme ?

L'homme paraissait quelque peu étonné : même si celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus de prime jeunesse il dégageait encore une sorte d'aura irrésistible qui attirait toute la gente féminine telle la lumière pour un papillon de nuit. Preuve en était des nombreuses admiratrices qu'en l'espace de quelques jours il s'était acquis sans rien faire pour. Alors quand le vieux chef lui avait posé sa question sur son désir le plus cher il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça…

Mais Drago était à mille lieux des interrogations du chamane et comme plongé dans ses souvenirs dont on n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient bons ou mauvais, il enchaîna presque plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à son interlocuteur :

- Oui,la seule…, la seule qui ait compté.

Et curieusement cette si impromptue demande toucha bien plus le cœur du chef qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour que leur ange gardien comme ils le surnommaient entre eux ait pour seul et unique désir de revoir cette femme qu'il devina immédiatement si spéciale ?

- Et vous ne savez pas où la chercher ?

- Cela va faire bientôt 30 ans qu'elle est morte.

La réponse ne sembla pas étonner le sorcier plus que cela. Il acquiesça comme s'il prenait acte de ce que l'homme blond venait de lui dire et quitta la pièce

Encore à moitié sous le coup de l'émotion passagère qu'il venait d'avoir comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, il entendit à peine le chef revenir vers lui en lui tendant une petite boite rouge et dorée…Un autre signe du destin…

Intrigué Drago ouvrit délicatement le coffret comme s'il savait déjà que son contenu devait être spécial. Mais pour seule étrangeté celui-ci contenait simplement 10 petites fioles remplies d'un liquide doré…

**ALors vos impressions sur cette nouvelle histoire ? Je continue ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes de l'auteur :**** vos reviews m'ont motivé et m'ont plus qu'encouragé à poster la suite qui vient donc trés vite. Et le prochain chapitre est presque fini... Jespére que vous aprecierez toujours autant. Si je suis un peu floue c'est normal et l'histoire se decantera au fur et à mesure... si vous me suivez toujours !!! Par contre désolée pour les éventuelles fautes mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur à me relire aprés mon inspiration subite mais néanmoins toujours aidé par le livre de Guillaume Musso dont je reprends doit je encore le repeter la trame !!!**

**Pour les reviews anonymes si vous voulez que je vous réponde laisser moi vos coordonnées et sinon je vous remercie pour votre soutien !! cela m'aide à avancer !!! à trés bientot. SPika**

**Chapitre 1 : Un dernier aurevoir ?**

**Aéroport de San Francisco**

**Décembre 2007**

_**Drago a 27 ans**_

Une légère pluie fine tombait sans discontinuer sur la ville américaine la plus européanisée des USA : San Francisco. Devant les portes de l'aéroport international, une jeune femme semble pressé par le temps et bouscule au passage une vieille dame qui marchait tranquillement en sens inverse. La demoiselle bredouille un mot d'excuse « pardon » envers celle qu'elle vient tout de même de heurter et poursuit sa route sans plus un regard en arrière, sans même s'attarder sur la réflexion d'un autre passant qui lui s'était arrête devant la scène.

- Doucement ma jolie, tu ne vas pas le rater ton avion !

Mais Hermione puisqu'il s'agissait bien évidement d'elle ne l'entendit pas, l'esprit totalement concentré sur son objectif , se hâtant d'un pas rapide vers les portes d'embarquement, jetant au passage son parapluie qui l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose vers les premiers vestiaires du hall :

- Non mais il faut pas se gêner surtout !

Puis le concierge, avisant que la sans gène n'avait même pas daigner se retourner, prit au témoin une personne qui attendait pour récupérer ses affaires :

- Vous avez vu ? De nos jours il n'y a vraiment plus aucun respect !

- Peut-être a-t-elle peur de manquer son avion ?

- Tout de même…

Mais Hermione n'avait aucun risque de rater son avion pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait aucun à prendre. A la différence d'une autre personne qu'il fallait qu'elle revoie encore, toujours...

Ils avaient toujours détesté les au revoir. D'ailleurs depuis le début de leur relation ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais se raccompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport. C'était déjà trop risqué : à tout moment un partisan du mage noir aurait pu les surprendre et s'empresser de rapporter l'information à qui se doit. Ils avaient trop souvent du changer de domicile à leurs goûts ces derniers mois…

Mais surtout ils n'avaient jamais supporté ces derniers moments qui précédaient la séparation inévitable, conscients tout deux qu'au final ceux-ci leur apportaient plus de souffrance que de réconfort…

- Je parie que je te manque déjà ?

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. A Poudlard, elle ne faisait que l'agacer. Puis il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix et elle l'avait enchanté. Et depuis qu'il partageait sa vie elle l'ensorcelait littéralement… Merlin comme il pouvait l'aimer…

Un sourire complice puis il l'interpelle d'une voix grave qu'il sait qu'elle affectionne particulièrement :

- Non pas vraiment !

- Menteur !

La Gryffondor se rapproche jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre…

- A vrai dire, ce sont plutôt tes lèvres qui m'ont manqué. Depuis quand ne les ai-je plus rencontré ?

- 10 minutes…

- Une éternité…

Il l'embrasse puis l'enserre dans ses bras de façon possessive…

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se voir dans des lieux publics. Même moldus…

_« Vol 815 à destination de Londres. Embarquement immédiat porte 17. Les passagers à destination… »_

- C'est ton vol ?

- Oui.

Puis comme il se doute de quelque chose :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

- En effet. Je… attends je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte d'embarquement…

Elle lui prends la main et la serre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Soudain il a peur de ce qu'elle souhaite lui dire… Car leur histoire est compliquée…

Lui c'est Drago Malfoy qui a apporté un nouveau coup d'éclat sur la célèbre famille Malfoy en rejoignant durant la 7éme année ceux qu'il avait jusque là cordialement méprisé et devenant par la même l'un des membres les plus actifs de l'ordre du Phoenix. Aujourd'hui à Londres il est considéré avec Harry, devenu entre temps l'un de ses meilleurs amis bien que les deux intéressés s'en défendent tout deux, l'Auror le plus doué de sa génération…

Elle c'est Hermione Granger, la jeune fille la plus intelligente de cette même génération Poudlarienne et qui aujourd'hui œuvre en tant que medicomage dans le plus grand centre magique de soins de la planète basé à San Francisco.

Londres, San Francisco. San Francisco, Londres. Un continent les sépare… une interdiction absolue de transplanage aussi, depuis le début de la guerre il y a deux ans…

- Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment et que nous courrons des risques chaque jour dans cette fichue guerre…

Il l'écoute sans rien dire. Chaque fois qu'il la voit il ne peut s'empêcher de la contempler, de mémoriser encore et encore les moindres détails de son visage comme s'il la voyait pour la dernière fois…

-… que nous sommes encore jeunes et que nous aurons tout le temps plus tard une fois que la guerre sera finie…

- Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Qui y a-t-il à la fin ?

- J'aimerais avoir un enfant de toi Drago…

Sous la surprise il ne peut s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Mais celle qu'il aime plus que tout ne semble pas d'humeur à rire sur ce sujet.

- Je ne plaisante pas Drago.

_« Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 815 à destination de Londres… Les passagers… »_

- Réfléchis-y sérieusement…

Des yeux chocolats sondent son âme et c'est à peine s'il a le temps de formuler une réponse qu'elle a déjà lâché sa main sans se retourner.

- Merde.

Il se précipite vers la porte d'embarquement et s'enregistre de justesse. Tant pis pour la classe affaires. Il avait maintenant pris l'habitude de fréquenter les moldus et cela même s'il détestait toujours leur si pitoyable moyen de transport qu'était l'avion…

En empruntant les escalators, autre moyen de déplacement grotesque qui ne pouvait amuser qu'un Weasley, Drago se retourna une dernière fois vers le hall de départ dans un ultime geste d'au revoir dont il a horreur mais qu'Hermione adore. Mais celle-ci a déjà disparu…

**Alors des debuts de réponses à vos intérrogations ? Vous me suivez toujours ? j'attends vos impressions !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes de l'auteur :** **et voila la suite que j'ai écrite d'un seul et meme élan d'inspiration donc vous me pardonnerez pour les fautes éventuelles mais suis tellement contente de mon chapitre que je ne veux meme pas le relire ;) J'ai eu moins de reviews pour mon chapitre précédent..vous aurez t-il déçu ? en tout cas j'espére que celui-ci vous plaira...**

**Merci à mes revieweuses anonymes et non anonymes.Désolée si je vous ai pas répondu mais j'ai eu un probléme avec mon compte fanficnet j'arrivais plsu n'y à poster n'y à repondre à vos reviews...donc je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre pour toutes celles qui n'ont pas eu de réponses individuelles..j'y tiens enfin si vous y tenz aussi hein;) Bon tréve de blabla. Bonne lecture Spika**

**Chapitre 2****: Première rencontre **

**Aéroport de Londres**

**Décembre 2007**

_**Drago a 27 ans**_

L'avion qui ramenait Drago chez lui mis seulement 15 petites heures pour se poser finalement à Londres. Une éternité pour l'ancien Serpentard qui regrettait toujours dans ces moments là plus que les autres la liberté de transplanage qui leur avait été à tous retiré pour « sécurité » ; Bien sur il était toujours possible de le faire mais c'était prendre beaucoup de risques pour pas grand-chose… Voldemort ayant réussi à mettre au point un sort qui attirait toute personne transplanant…

Alors entre les appareils Moldus et une mort certaine le choix était vite fait…Quoique…

_« Madame, Monsieur, veuillez rejoindre vos siéges et rattacher votre ceinture. Nous nous préparons à atterrir… »_

Quand Drago descendrait il savait que Neville l'attendrait déjà bien que Neville et ponctualité faisait rarement bon ménage malgré les progrès remarquables que le jeune sorcier avait accompli ces dernières années dans de nombreux autres domaines… Mais on ne changeait jamais complètement n'est ce pas ?

Sachant qu'il disposait par conséquent de quelques minutes Drago une fois dans le hall des débarquements se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se rafraîchir… principalement les idées.

Pourquoi avait-elle du mettre ce sujet sur le tapis ?

Il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle le savait et l'avait toujours accepté. Mais à croire que la grossesse de Ginny avait donne des idées à sa Gryffondor…C'était presque à prévoir mais il ne regrettait pas sa réaction… Il n'aurait pas d'enfant voila tout. Et ce n'était pas une question de sentiments, il aimait Hermione plus que tout. Mais un enfant…même d'elle…impossible….

Comment aurait-il pu devenir père alors que le sien avait juré sa perte et celle de tous ceux qu'il avait rejoint ? Comment alors que la menace de Voldemort se faisait chaque jour plus pressante ?

Il n'y avait bien qu'un Weasley pour ne pas penser aux conséquences d'un tel événement… un Weasley doublé d'un Potter… Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tous les deux !

Plongé dans ses pensées il poussa machinalement les battants de porte sans remarquer qu'un homme dont sa ressemblance avec lui était flagrante lui emboîtait le pas, l'air déboussolé comme s'il ne savait pas très bien où il se trouvait…

Penché au dessus de la rangée des lavabos Drago se trouva les traits tirés et soucieux. Il fronça les sourcils comme pour chasser de son visage les contrariétés qui s'y lisaient encore. S'il savait pouvoir donner le change avec Neville ou même ce maladroit de Ron il n'y arriverait jamais avec Harry, il en était persuadé. Et dés lors le Survivant ferait tout pour savoir ce qu'il le préoccupait. Et Drago avait très peu envie de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment… surtout lorsque ce pourquoi et comment avait pour réponse la meilleure amie de celui-ci.

Alors pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était descendu de ce fichu appareil moldu Drago s'obligea à utiliser une fois de plus,une fois encore de trop pour lui, un autre de ces stupides engins que les moldus affectionnaient : le téléphone portable.

Mais comme pour les quatre fois précédentes il tomba sur ce qu'Hermione appelait le répondeur et dont Drago avait depuis longtemps refusé toute compréhension au grand dam de celle-ci.

Dépité il se détourna lentement des miroirs accrochés au mur et sortit machinalement une autre cigarette son vice caché…

« J'arrêterai bientôt…mais pas ce soir…trop déprimé.. »

Évidement il savait qu'Hermione avec le décalage horaire devait dormir mais quand même il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler ne serait ce que pour entendre sa voix lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils s'étaient quittés si vite tout à l'heure…

Et alors qu'il finissait de fumer sa cigarette Drago laissa errer son regard dans la pièce s'arrêtant sur des détails telle une peinture écaillée ou un journal laissé sur le rebord du lavabo, son cœur marqua d'un seul coup un battement plus fort : quelqu'un le regardait. Et ce quelqu'un ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Un père qui avait juré sa perte fallait-il que Drago s'en rappelle encore…

Doucement, il dirigea sa main vers sa veste là où il savait pouvoir trouver sa baguette et Drago eut instant une pensée pour les autorités moldus qui considéraient celle-ci comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Il passait ainsi pour un excentrique à chaque fois qu'il prenait l'avion mais peu importe. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ce bout de bois représentait. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Une chance pour lui ..

- Que viens tu faire ici ?

Drago se rapprocha prudemment de l'homme attentif au moindre mouvement tout en vérifiant au passage qu'aucun moldu ne se trouvait dans la pièce… car dans quelques instants être un moldu dans cette pièce pourrait s'avérer très dangereux et Drago se savait incapable de parer les attaques d'un Mangemort aussi redoutable que son père tout en protégeant le ou les moldus inconscients du danger.

Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme lui fit baisser imperceptiblement sa baguette sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Son père paraissait déboussolé comme débarque de nulle part et ne semblait pas avoir entendu Drago. De plus il portait des vêtements moldus et avait du se faire couper les cheveux car leur longueur caractéristique avait disparu : une nouvelle ruse pour des Mangemorts pour mieux se fondre dans la foule ?

Le silence de la pièce se faisait de plus en plus lourd pour Drago à mesure que son paternel le regardait…Il se sentit faiblir sans aucune raison particulière et cherchant à se ressaisir lui reposa la question :

- Que viens tu faire ici ?

Son père recula de quelques pas comme s'il avait été frappé par les seuls mots de son fils et se retrouva bientôt adossé contre le mur à l'opposé. Il semblait aussi troublé que lui et dégageait une impression contrastée de force et de dénuement comme s'il était réellement perdu :

- Drago…

Cette voix…A la fois si étrangère et si familière… Maintenant lui aussi quelque peu troublé Drago murmura contre son gré comme s'il était revenu à l'époque de son enfance :

- Père ?

Le dénommé le regarda, l'air surpris d'être appelé ainsi. Un étrange sourire passa sur ses traits et une fois encore Drago éprouva une sorte de malaise qu'il n'aurait pas pu expliquer. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait as ça du tout.

- Non Drago. Je ne suis pas ton père.

Bizarrement cette réponse lui fit autant peur qu 'elle le soulagea. Ce n'était pas son père, il n'aurait donc pas à se battre. Pourtant il eut le pressentiment que le plus étrange restait à venir:

- Mais alors qui… ?

- Je suis toi Drago.

Une lueur familière brilla dans les yeux de l'homme et avant même que Drago n'ait pu objecter quoique ce soit il continua :

- Je suis toi…dans trente ans…

**_Alors vous me suivez toujours ? J'attends vos avis !!_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes de l'auteur : ****Oui je sais du retard et sans doute des fautes de ci de la puisque non relu. Pour me rattraper et m'excuser je l'ai écrit beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ;) en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le dernier…Merci pour ceux qui me suivent à chaque chapitre cela m'aide vraiment à avancer et j'attends toujours vos reviews avec impatience ;) ****Joyeux Noël. Spika**

**Chapitre 3 : Confrontation**

**_Aéroport de Londres_**

**_Decembre 2007_**

**_Drago a 27 ans_**

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu…

Un temps d'arrêt comme s'il prenait lui-même conscience de ce qu'il allait dire :

- …Drago…je suis toi dans 30 ans.

- C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Le Serpentard fit un pas de coté, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un :

- Fred ? George ? C'est bon vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette maintenant. Vous m'avez bien eu. Ah ah !

Mais même à lui son rire parut faux et ne voyant aucun des jumeaux Weasley, Drago se retourna face à l'individu qui se disait être son futur, le sentiment de malaise lui collant toujours à la peau.

L'homme n'avait eu aucune réaction à la petite litanie de Drago. Au contraire, il continuait à le fixer sans aucune gène. Toute l'inquiétude qu'avait pu percevoir Drago de ce curieux personnage lorsque celui-ci s'était littéralement matérialisé devant lui avait disparu, remplacé par un étrange sourire flottant sur son visage. Sourire qui lui était familier, trop familier…

- Il n'y a que nous ici.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise Drago arrêta définitivement ses vaines recherches et fixa son interlocuteur comme s'il le voyait sous un autre jour : qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il ne semblait pas être un sorcier et pourtant il connaissait son nom…

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre.

Agacé par le comportement désormais si calme de ce dernier Drago rétorqua nerveusement plus par habitude que par réelle envie :

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous etes fou à lié !

Alors l'homme blond eut la réaction la plus inattendue qui soit : il éclata de rire . Et ce rire fit frissonner malgré lui Drago car il était par trop caractéristique, par trop…malfoyen… C'était.. C'était impossible tout simplement… comme pouvait-il..?

Non. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Si l'on avait toujours pu voyager dans le temps et cela Hermione en était une preuve parfaite avec son retourneur de temps, il était en revanche interdit de faire rencontrer deux individus, un du passé et un du futur car cela les conduirait tout deux à une mort certaine…

Alors qui était-il ?

- Non…Drago…je ne suis pas plus fou que tu ne l'es.

L'homme semblait comprendre parfaitement la situation.. Pire il s'amusait même à prononcer son nom très distinctement en prenant le soin de détacher chaque syllabe…

Ce fut cette dernière constations qui acheva de redonner tout son esprit à Drago. De spectateur pour le moins interloqué il passa à celui d'acteur pour le moins cette fois ci remonté :

- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Qui que vous soyez écartez vous on m'attends !

Et joignant le geste à la parole il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte de sortie. Il allait pousser la porte quand il entendit celui qu'il avait décidé de considérer bon pour un séjour à Saint Mangouste :

- S'il s'agit de Neville, rassures toi il ne sera pas la avant…

Il consulta sa montre puis :

- Quel jour somme nous ?

La question avait tellement désarmé Drago qu'il répondit sans même réfléchir :

- le 22 Décembre.

- Quelle année ?

- 2007 enfin !!

C'était un fou voila il en était sur maintenant .

- Je m'en doutais.

L'étrange sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit puis il reprit encore comme s'il n'avait jamais questionné Drago :

- Dans 1 heure environ…typique de Neville

- Comment savez-vous que…

Décidément il allait de découverte en découverte. Cet homme le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était attendu par Neville. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir pourtant du mal et en cela Drago était soulagé. Car depuis que celui-ci avait repris ses esprits il dégageait une impression de force tranquille que Drago n'avait nulle envie de réveiller…

Il eut un moment de silence les deux hommes plongés semblait-il tous deux dans leurs pensées. Drago faisait chauffer son cerveau à la recherche d'un moindre détail ou indice qui aurait pu… Mais plus il le regardait et plus il se sentait désarmé en proie à une sourde peur : et si cet homme lui disait la vérité ?

Mais en parfait héritier Malfoy il n'en montra rien, se contentant de faire face.

L'homme blond esquissa alors un pas vers lui comme s'il partageait ses doutes et détendit ses deux bras en signe d'apaisement :

- Je te comprends. Ce n'est pas facile de…enfin tu vois même pour moi. Te voir , me voir ainsi quand tout allait encore bien…

Malgré lui et alors même que tout son être lui intimer l'ordre de s'éloigner le plus vite de ce curieux personnage il s'entendit demander :

- Que voulez vous dire par ' tout allait encore bien' ?

Et pour la première fois depuis leur étrange rencontre l'homme parut déstabilisé. Il chancela légèrement ses yeux se troublèrent et des larmes qui ne pouvaient venir brillèrent dans ses yeux de glace, si semblable à ceux de Drago.

La curiosité emporta alors Drago sur sa méfiance coutumière : stupides Gryffondors, à ne rester qu'en leur seule compagnie il devenait comme eux…

Il était sur le point d'esquisser à son tour un pas vers celui qui se prétendait etre son moi du futur quand celui-ci se ranima tout à coup. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole toute trace du chagrin qu'il avait pourtant semble-t-il éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt s'était enfui :

- Peu importe. Ce qui sera sera. Je ne suis pas là pour changer le passé. Je veux juste la revoir…

- la revoir ?

- Oui.

Puis avisant le regard interloqué d'un Drago qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien, il ajouta comme si cela paraissait évident :

- Hermione.

- Comment ? Que.. Qui.. Où..?

Se reprenant devant l'absurdité de son enchaînement il reprit d'une voix plus sur mais aussi plus affirmée et protectrice :

- Que voulez vous à Hermione ?

- Désolé. Mais pour le bien de tous mais peut-être pas du notre je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien moi je crois au contraire que vous pouvez.

Et se faisant il croisa les bras comme pour appuyer sa résolution toute nouvelle. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à propos de cet individu s'était désormais évanoui : étonnement , peur, scepticisme… ne subsistait que le nom d'Hermione. Hermione son ame sœur, son double sans lequel il ne pourrait vivre. A cet instant précis Drago ne se souvenait même plus du différent qui les avait opposé quelques heures plus tôt Peu importait… S'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne fallait pas lui parler à la légère c'était bien Hermione. Et Drago n'appréciait que très moyennement la façon dont l'autre avait osé prononcé son nom comme s'il était amoureux d'elle.

Bref Drago était jaloux, il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même et prêt à défendre chèrement son territoire : il avait réussi à écarter cette belette de Weasley alors ce n'était certainement pas un Papy en habits moldus qui…

- Écoutes je n'ai pas le temps de…

Soudain l'homme saigna abondamment du nez comme s'il avait avalé l'un des fameux bonbons des jumeaux. Poussant sans ménagement Drago, l'homme entra rapidement dans l'une des premières cabines ouvertes. La porte se referma brusquement devant un Serpentard médusé qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il décida d'attendre.

Un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un transplanage résonna alors dans les toilettes toujours aussi désertes. Cela inquiéta Drago mais il se ressaisit assez vite sachant que plus personne ne pouvait transplaner depuis 2 ans.

Une minute, puis deux et trois s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun autre bruit ne vint perturber son attente.

N'y tenant plus Drago poussa du bout des doigts la porte de la cabine : elle était déserte. Il avait disparu…

_**Une petite review pour un joyeux noël de l'écrivain ;)**_


End file.
